Realization
by xomonicax
Summary: So everyone has their own couple Robin&Starfire,Cyborg&BumbleBee,Beastboy&Terra, And Raven&Adonis! Yes Adonis! He has left his ways of evil and turned good. He then started falling for raven and they started to go out. Every thing goes out good for everybody but after some turn of events Beastboy and Raven find out the loved each other this whole time! #BBRAE!3


**I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING INVOLVED...**

 **Hey guys will i recently started watching Teen Titans the original series again and obviously my favorite pair is BBRAE!3 I've been reading many stories of them and decided to make one** **on my own :) Well enough chit chatting lets start...plz review!**

 **Chapter One: Remembering**

It was almost about to be 2 years that Adonis has changed his ways of being a villain and decided to be good and a hero!  
It has also been 6 Months the he has been dating raven and in a few days they were gonna have their 7 month anniversary.

It was early in the morning and Raven was in the common room by the window meditating, floating in the air with her legs and Cyborg in the kitchen cooking breakfast as always. Beastboy in his room still asleep, he always woke up later than the others. And Starfire was sitting in the couch watching a documentary about the many diseases you can get from certain insects,while eating a piece of leftover cake from the last weekend which was Beastboy's Birthday he had finally turned 18 like everybody else: excluding Cyborg (he was 20).

That day was just a nice and simple day. Even though the Titans wanted to throw him a huge party and invite all the other groups of titans as they usually did, Beastboy just wanted a normal hang out with his friends. He didn't want anybody there except his 4 friends. They all understood and told the others there was gonna be no party. The others were disappointed but respected his choice. Terra was as well sad that Beastboy didn't want anybody there not even her but they had a long conversation and she ended up admiring his choice. They kept it casual and practically watched movies all day long and enjoyed a whole bunch of junk food. Cyborg bought 12 pack of beers and everybody drank a couple knowing they would be responsible with their drinking. After all the movies it was time for they sang 'Happy Birthday' and he blew out the candles they yelled 'Make a wish Beastboy!' At that moment the titans saw Beastboy's watery eyes as tears were forming and sliding down his cheek. They were all shocked! and Raven suddenly hugged him. Beastboy a little surprised but hugged her back and then at that move all the titans hugged him forming that one hug into a group hug. He cried even more as they hugged him tight . They were all to scared to ask why until...  
(Flash Back)

 _''Beastboy whats wrong!''said Raven still hugging him._

 __ _'' Yeah we do something wrong?'' asked Cyborg.  
_

They all let go of him as he was about to answer.

 _''No yal didn't do anything wrong...its just_ (know feeling embarrassed as he just finished crying in front of his friends) _...its just i wish my parents were here with me... but if they were they would probably be disappointed in me.''Beast boy said in a low calm voice.  
_

 _''Are you kidding BB ! they would have been really proud of you!'' Robin yelled at him not in a mean way._

 _''Yes friend Beastboy i believe you are a good person to be proud of...is it not the bad people to be disappointed at?''Starfire said to him._

 _while Raven and Cyborg shook their heads._

 _''Well yes but...its just that...as a very young boy my parents always told me that when i was finally 18 they wanted me to work with them...as scientists ...to help animals.''Beastboy said as he stared at the ground not wanting to look at his friends faces. '' And well...''_

 _Robin interrupted what he was about to say.''Beastboy! Look at yourself! Your a hero! A TEEN TITAN!''_

 _''Yeah BB! Think about all the people we SAVED and all the criminals we put in JAIL! we couldn't have done that with out you and you know it!'' Cyborg said. Patting his back._

 _''Yeah Beastboy! There nothing to be disappointed about! '' Raven said. And then she continued ''Your parents would have been proud of you! For all the god things you've done!_

 _''Yes i believe to agree with our friends!'' said Starfire._

 _Beastboy looked to see his friends smiling at him. One last tear fell of his face as he spread his arms open for another group hug._

 _They all bumped heads and started laughing as they let go. They started to think and they couldn't believe how close they were and how fast time went! It seemed like just yesterday they were all the goofy 13 and 14 year olds pulling pranks on each other 24-7, fighting for little stupid things around the house, and annoying the living hell out of each other. But as they started growing up they got closer to each other even Beastboy and Raven they were practically best friends! they told each other everything,all of them started acting a bet more every one of them had a little change. Robin was more calm when it came to_ _villains he still worried but not as much as when he was younger and he learned to express more feelings_ _to everyone. Starfire learned to speak a little better in English as well as understanding the language more and learned how to show her emotions after the battle with her father ,she was less boring and cold hearted but she still loved to read and meditate. Cyborg started understanding everybody more and more as they all shared their past. And Beastboy was less immature telling his jokes a little less._

 _(End of Flashback)_

Raven smiled as she was the having the flash back. She was done meditating and got up to sit on the couch.

''Foods almost done!''Cyborg Yelled from the kitchen

Raven and Star looked at each other as they took a deep breath and smelled waffles.

The common doors opened as Beastboy stepped out still rubbing his eyes as if he just woken up. ''What was that?'' he said in a very sleepy voice.

''Oh look who's finally awake!...Cy just said that Breakfast is almost ready BB!"Robin said to him.

''Oh OK.'' said beastboy as he grabbed a cup of coffee and sat in the couch across from the girls.

Raven couldn't help to look how much he has changed ...well how much every one of them have changed.  
Beastboy was way much taller him and Robin were the same height 6'0. Beast boy was more muscular not like a body builder ! but he was just perfect the perfect amount of muscle and abs. And shaggy messy hair but it obviously looked cute on him. Robin same height as Beastboy, he also was very muscular than before with the perfect amount of everything. His hair still very black and he had a spiky comb over look. Cyborg didn't change as much, his height still 6'5 (he was always the tallest) and the only thing he changed was some of his robot parts and updated them regularly. Starfire grew a few inches as well she was 5'9 her hair a little more longer and curlier with more hints of red than pink. She had more curves and since she was a girl her breast were bigger as well as her butt. Raven then looked at herself she as well has majorly changed she grew a few inches but not as tall as Starfire she was 5'7. Her hair was way more longer just a couple of inches above her butt . It was still a very nice dark purple, slightly wavy giving her the look like she had beach curls. She also got curvier with bigger breast and bigger butt.

As she was thinking about how everyone has changed she felt someone sit next to her. She looked to her side to find Beast boy had gotten up from where he was sitting and sat next to her.

''What'cha doing shorty!?.''Beastboy told her.

''BEASTBOY! What did i tell you about calling me that! I'm not short !'' Raven yelled at him.

He started laughing super hard. Raven just crossed her arms over her chest giving a annoyed look.

'' Raven you are short!'' He said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her up continuing to speak, '' See Raven.'' He stood beside her with his hand above her head comparing the differences.

''Ugh!'' Raven pouted as she also saw the differences.

''SEE! Admit it Raven! You are!'' He said as he chuckled ''Then ill leave you alone'' He winked.

She just stood there not wanting to admit. And he just kept looking at her waiting for a answer.

''Raven if i were you i would just admit it.'' Robin said from across the kitchen in a sheepish voice.

''Yeah if not hes never gonna leave with out a answer.'' Cyborg said ''And plus you are short'' he added and quickly turned around not wanting to see Raven's face as he said that.

''I can see that our friends are correct Raven.'' Starfire said as she giggled

Raven looked up at Beastboy as he smiled and leaned down turned his head and put his hand behind his ear.

She quietly said''FINE! I'm shor-t''

''AWWE! Raven you admitted it !'' Beastboy said said as he gave her a huge hug.

''Your killing me BB'' Raven said in a choking voice.

''Oops sorry Rae!''He answered back as he let go of her.

''Well now that thats over come eat guys!''Cyborg yelled

The three on the couch got up and sat in the table. Including Cyborg.  
Robin then came with 5 plates and handed them to each person it had waffles,sausages,eggs,bacon and biscuits. But of course Beastboy only had some waffles with some syrup.

As the Titans were about to eat they heard a knock on the door.  
 _KNOCK KNOCK_ _KNOCK_

''Ill get it!'' Robin said as he got up and left the table.  
They all wondered who it was.

Robin finally reached the main entrance from the building and opened the door. 

**Hey guys i had really fun writing this chapter! Hopefully ill upload the next one soon. Review and tell me what you think so far. It was pretty short ...not that long so hopefully ill start writing longer chapters as well. But this was just a chapter to kind of just get into the story and to see their ages and looks and how they change physically a mentally. :) thnxs**


End file.
